Lovely boredom!
by Enjeru
Summary: Yami's bored and he decides to talk to one of Yugi's online friends! .


Yami sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day.

Yugi had gone to school as he always did, but this day seemed to go by longer than any other day. Yami was official bored. He had searched the cupboards, but found nothing he could eat. There were a few things, but you had to cook it and Yami wasn't going to risk something like what he did last week. Yami shuddered and scooted away from 'the heat demon of doom' also known as the stove.

Now, when you find yamis trying to find something to eat then you know your yami has nothing to do. For yamis don't usually need to eat, Yami chose to because there was nothing else he could do. He tried watching T.V. but he 'accidentally' threw a vase full of water at it in frustration after several attempts for it to turn on. Yami watched the shop for 5 minutes; no one came, so he quickly ruled that off his list of things to do. Anyway, after that Yami tried to find a book to read. Yet everything he found he already read at least once already.

'Wait a minute! What about those mangas (sp?) Yugi's always reading?' Yami thought to himself and ran upstairs to Yugi's room. Yami had once asked to see the mangas, but Yugi practically bit his head off and wouldn't even let Yami glance at it through the link.

'That can only mean one thing!' Yami thought as he looked through the desk drawers. 'My aibou's hiding something!' He gave a quick evil laugh before blinking stupidly. 'I'm hanging around Yami Bakura too much!' He continued to dig through Yugi's stuff when he bumped into the computer causing the screen to flicker on. Yami gave a yelp of surprise and dived into the bed for protection.

'What the...?' Yami stared at the computer screen for a moment before concluding it was a present day technology devise and not some monster from the shadow realm. Yami got up curiously and walked over to it. He tapped it a few times to make sure it wouldn't bite; the manga search was forgotten.

"You got mail!"

Yami yelled and toppled into the bed and tangling himself in the covers.

[What the hell? The demon devise talks?]

/Yami? Is that you? What are you doing?/

Yami quickly curse himself for using the link. [Nothing aibou, everything's fine]

Yami could feel Yugi's suspicion. /Are you sure?/

[Yes! Yes! Everything's fine.]

/Okay...if you say so./ And then Yugi cut the link off.

Yami sighed and struggled out of the messy bed. He took a deep breath and stomped over to the computer and pointed at it accusingly.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Yami calmly said to it before plopping himself into the computer chair. 'You got mail? Yugi does always ask me to get the mail, but how do I receive the mail through this?' Yami started searching for a mail slot on the screen, but couldn't find one. He pulled the keyboard closer to him and started pressing buttons as he had seen Yugi do one time. Suddenly a log-on window popped up. 'Hmmmmm...what's this?'

UserName: GameLover16

Password:

'GameLover16? That must be Yugi...what's Yugi's password?' Yami looked down and the keyboard and then back at the screen. 'Something easy...like...' Yami typed in Tea Gardner.

Password incorrect!

'What? But Yugi has a crush on Tea!' It hurt Yami to know his aibou like someone else instead of him. Yami would give anything if Yugi could love him. He shook his head. 'no time for those thoughts! Hmmmmmmm...' Yami then proceeded to type in the names of Yugi's friends, but he got the same message for when he typed in Tea's name. He tried grandpa, then Bakura; Yami even tried Seto, Mokuba, and Yami Bakura. None of the names worked. Yami sighed and looked down at the keys depressingly. He slowly brought his finger to the "Y" key. Then "A", "M", and finally "I". He pressed enter.

!!Logging In!!

Yami's eyes widened. He didn't expect to be Yugi's password. 'I'm Yugi's password?' Suddenly another window popped up.

Tears of the Strong: HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!!! :)

Yami stared at the screen for a few seconds before hesitantly writing a response.

GamLover16: Ummmmm...hi?

Tears of the Strong: What's with you? I thought you were going to school?

Yami thought quickly for a response. 'Uhhhhhhhhhh...'

GameLover16: I was, but I got sick right after breakfast. Grandpa made me stay home.

'Wait! What if this...um...person...didn't know about Grandpa? How much did Yugi tell this person?' A noise signaled that the person responded again.

Tears of the Strong: Same here, been sick for awhile. Feels nice 2 final get some time away from Domino High though. Lol :P

'Huh? This person goes to Domino High School too? Maybe Yugi actually knows this person.'

GameLover16: Yeah.

Tears of the Strong: You're kinda quiet. Somethin wrong? ...Is it U-know-who?

GameLover16: Who? ??

Tears of the Strong: You're secret lover! That's who!

GameLover16: (blink blink) Who's that?

Yami smacked himself on the forehead. Of course he knew. It was Tea. Yami got a depressed look on his face, but then he heard the computer beep again.

Tears of the Strong: Don't we have a forgetful memory 2day! We R talking bout the "love of your life" here! At least that's what u said. You've been rambling on about 'em for weeks now! -

'Yugi loves Tea that much!' Yami really wanted to hit something right now! 'Yep, too much time around Yami Bakura.'

Tears of the Strong: U must be really sick if u forgot about your lover.

GameLover16: ...Ummmmm, Tears of the Strong? Can you...uh...remind me how much I like this secret crush again?

Tears of the Strong: Ooooooookay! I officially label u sick and bored out of your mind. Get back 2 bed now!

GameLover16: I'm serious here! Please, tell me! Do I really like Tea that much?

Tears of the Strong: ......... Are u on drugs?

GameLover16: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Tears of the Strong: Sorry! It's just...you don't seem yourself. U must be out of your mind! Why would u want Tea? U said u were gay!

GameLover16: ...Yugi's gay?

Tears of the Strong: Yes U're gay. What's with the referring to yourself in the third person?

GameLover16: Oh nothing! Nothing!

Tears of the Strong: Ok whatever. Just get 2 bed now. I think you're going insane...

GameLover16: Okay Okay!

'Oh My RA!!!!! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay! Yugi's gay!'

GameLover16: Thank you, Tears of the Strong!

Tears of the Strong: Ummm...you're welcome...? O.o

GameLover16: And do you know where I keep my mangas?

Tears of the Strong: Top self in the bedroom closet...

GameLover16: Okay, thank you bye!

Tears of the Strong: Bye

!!GameLover16 Logging off!!

Yami quickly ran to the closet and reached for the closet book he could get his hand on. Sure enough it was a shonen-ai/yaoi doujinshi! 'That's why Yugi didn't want me seeing it!' Yami practically jumped for joy! 'Yugi's gay! Maybe I do have a chance!' He grabbed for another doujinshi just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Yami grabbed one and looked at it. 'Wait this is Yugi's hand writing...' Yami sat on the bed and flipped through the pages. 'Wow, I didn't know Yugi was such an artist.' Yami thought and stopped dead on page 37. There was a black and white drawing of Yugi and Yami...KISSING!!!!!! Yami's mouth dropped and he didn't even notice that the book fell to the floor.

"Does...does that mean...that Yugi...likes..." Yami couldn't even finish he sentence. He ran back to the computer and logged back in.

Tears of the Strong: What r u doing back?

GameLover16: I just had one more question. What's my "lover's" name?

Tears of the Strong: Yami. R u sure you're ok?

GameLover16: I'm in heaven!

Tears of the Strong: Ok, c ya laterz!

Yami logged off again and then bounced on the bed. He suddenly felt like a giddish little school girl! 'Oh, wouldn't Yami Bakura just love to see this and/or blackmail me about it!' Suddenly he heard the downstairs door open and he smiled.

"I'm home!" Yugi yelled and took off shoes at the same time. He looked just in time to see Yami come charging. "Um, hi Yami!"

"AIBOU!!!!" Yami screamed happily and tackled Yugi down. Yugi was surprised to say the least.

"Uh, I'm happy to see you too Yami, but...I...can't really breath." Yugi said and Yami got off him real quick only to lean in really close to lock lips with his small counter-part. Yugi's eyes were as large as plates, but then melted into the kiss. No words were needed. The kiss said it all.

"Get a room!" Joey said playfully from the doorway and Tristan came up from behind him. Both Yugi and Yami blushed and smiled at each other. The next hour was spent talking, study, and Yami and Yugi stealing kisses.

"I thought you liked Tea." Yami said.

"Nah, that was just a cover up so you wouldn't know that I like you." Yugi said and snuggled up to the darker half. Yami looked around.

"Speaking of Tea, where is she?" he asked. Joey lifted his head from behind his history text-book and replied.

"She's been sick for a couple of days now."

(YuGiOh)

"Tea! It's time for dinner!" Tea's mom said from downstairs. Tea smiled.

"Yami, take good care of Yugi." She whispered and pressed a button on her computer.

!!Tears of the Strong Logging off!!

(YuGiOh)

Enjeru: It was Tea all along!

Yami Enjeru: So she knew it was Yami on the computer?

Enjeru: Yup!

Yami Enjeru: So Tea helped Yami into confessing his love? How nice! -

Enjeru: (nods)

Yugi and Yami: Review please!


End file.
